


The Conversation regarding Wishes

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [43]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity, Stargazing, Superheroes, Teenagers, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Learning about the power granted when uniting the Ladybug and Black cat miraculous,its holders decide to ponder under the stars...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Conversation regarding Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien likes telling everything to his partner.
> 
> Marinette likes to see the good in everyone.

Today's fight made them learn about Hawkmoth's intention to snatching their miraculouses. It also made them realize that anything which can **think and feel** are susceptible to Hawkmoth's powers. Back to the first part, Hawkmoth wants to make a wish. They've narrowed it down to the core, but nothing is definite when they've yet to have an amiable conversation with the villain...

...

"What if Hawkmoth lost someone important to him?" Lady Noire wondered, resting on the grass as both heroes laid close to each other. It was his idea to head over to **Vincennes park** since he has no school and activities tomorrow for the first time this month. He also trusts Lady Noire to seeing through the dark when it's time to go. "He is very persistent on getting our miraculous."

"What if Hawkmoth wants ultimate power?" Misterbug retorted back. He couldn't find it within himself to imagine their enemy as someone he could sympathize. Hawkmoth's actions have traumatized thousands of lives and placed Paris in danger in various ways known to man. The man also caused the death of Lady Noire more times than he can count. Misterbug hates Hawkmoth. "He has threatened us instead of asking for our help first. We've also met the Guardian and he said Hawkmoth must've bought it in the black market. He has to be evil right?"

_Adrien cannot let himself hesitate on such a dangerous foe. If he does then his dynamic with Lady Noire will destabilize and who knows what will happen?_

"True... But what if Hawkmoth wants to get back at the miraculous guardian/guardians?" Lady Noire is resting her head on his arm, looking up the sky for the stars. "That could be the reason why he won't come near us. He's an avenger."

"Or he's a recluse who has meager social skills." Misterbug shifts to look at the left, deciding to look at Lady Noire instead. It's truly unfortunate that Adrien found the brightest star not within the vast skies, but right here beside him. It's not off for him to stare at her since they're talking right? Misterbug smiled, letting Lady Noire tug his free arm to hug her. "Didn't I tell you the Guardian has kept his responsibility a secret to everyone including his own love?"

"You did... That would be difficult to hate someone you barely met." Lady Noire looked at Misterbug, smiling back. "You think Hawkmoth wants to wish for something utterly stupid?"

"He wouldn't. We already established Hawkmoth to be relatively to extremely well-off in terms of finances. He's also smart enough to choose his prey... Most of the time." Misterbug pretended Lady Noire did not clamp his leg. "You said so yourself. If Hawkmoth wasn't smart and well-equipped then the state would have captured him already."

"I can't believe the police has yet to find him to be honest. (Lady Noire sighed.) So we have a rich villain who wants something he can't have..." Lady Noire looked away from the stars after she managed to slip an arm under him for a hug. She nuzzled his neck and chest, braid flicking like a snake in the grass. "The wish must be one of a kind."

_The heroes usually end up entangled in each other's limbs when they're relaxing for more than an hour in each other's company. Lady Noire loves warmth and cuddles. Misterbug craves human contact and company. It's no wonder Misterbug could never say NO to his partner ~~aside from the fact she's the love of his life.~~ Thank goodness, Lady Noire is serious during Akuma threats or he'd be a goner for her playful and creative challenges._

"What would you wish for, bugaboo?" Lady Noire wondered and Misterbug wished the secret identities aren't in the way. Listening to Master Fu and the repercussions caused him to hesitate further. It was bad enough Tikki told them off, but now there's a real adult who has real life experience of almost getting persecuted and losing the love of his life.

"Nothing really.." Misterbug doesn't have the best life after the death of his mother, but the void is slowly getting filled with his new friends in school. "Also, every wish requires someone or something in exchange. A monkey's paw if I didn't know any better.."

"Plagg says the wish varies in terms of the one asking for it." Lady Noire whispered, looking up and stretching her legs straight. "If Hawkmoth were to say want to obtain immortality and no one is immortal then Tikki and Plagg will have to take something or someone of equivalent value to his desire of wanting said wish."

"Tikki says they're capable of creating an alternate universe just to satisfy the desire of the holder and the balance of the world." Misterbug decides to play with her hair. "But the alteration will be less than ideal compared to the original."

"So if I were to wish WWII never happened, the wish could circumvent this and alter WWI to obtain a much devastating or life-changing effect." Lady Noire squirmed again, this time wanting her back to rest on his chest so she can have the arms all over her. "With the enormous amount of energy used, Tikki and Plagg won't be able to grant another wish for quite sometime."

"We won't be able to transform for weeks." Misterbug theorized. He hopes the exhaustion will last for a month at maximum, but he can't be sure.

...

"Why won't you make a wish?" Lady Noire pulled him to hug her, curling so she'd have his warmth. "Ok. I won't let on your reasons, but what circumstance would force you to make a wish?"

"If you died..." Misterbug tucked her head under his chin, pulling her close. He thought about a ton of things when he realized the immense powers of the miraculouses but... There's a price for everything. Out of everyone he knows, Adrien is sure he cannot handle the loss his partner. Lady Noire is integral to his life as a superhero and civilian life. It's the same reason why he can't show sympathy for Hawkmoth. _Hawkmoth made him watch his partner sacrifice herself so many times for him._

"And I can't bring you back..." Misterbug repeated because that is the only thing that would really make him think on using the miraculouses. "If... You want me to.. to wish for something, I'd do it."

"I would never force you to make a wish." Lady Noire raised her arm, wiping the tears that somehow started falling down his face. "And I promise not to die so you won't wish me back to life."

"Though, why won't you wish for Hawkmoth to never obtain his miraculous?" Lady Noire turned once more, back to hugging him because he's sad. "Or wish the Guardian never lost the miraculouses in the first place?"

"Then I wouldn't have met you." Misterbug admitted, staring at Lady Noire who wanted to place some distance for them to see each other eye-to-eye. "And I wouldn't have the courage to rebel against the future planned for me. I don't want to lose **this**. I don't want to..."

"..lose you. I know. Me too." Lady Noire smiled, placing both hands on his cheeks. She squished them close, grinning. "Do you know what I would wish for? I'd wish for _you_ to be happy."

"Don't make that wish..." Misterbug raised his arms to remove the hands squishing his face.

"And why not?" Lady Noire giggled and Misterbug rubbed his cheeks, their legs still tangled. "Pretty sure the exchange to that wish is my happiness. I wouldn't mind that."

"You make me happy, so inconceivably ecstatic beyond relief." Misterbug admitted and Lady Noire tried sitting up, only to fall on his chest when he lies on his back. "The wish won't work if it's already granted."

"Not when the wish doesn't account for time." Lady Noire rest one arm on his chest, unhooking her legs so she can sit beside him. "It could change your whole life to make you obtain the ultimate path to happiness in most of your lifespan."

"Then the concept of happiness is relative because I've never been anymore happier when I'm with you." Misterbug frowned, turning so he can hug his partner's waist. "I know you're blushing. You aren't looking at me. Look at me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, bugaboy." Lady Noire pats his head, moving and prying his arms so his head can rest on her lap. Misterbug doesn't defy her idea, face first on her lap. _It's soft._ Lady Noire hummed, playing with his hair. "But at least we both know our wishes revolve each other. Aren't we a match?"

"A match made in Heaven." Misterbug joked and decided to give a one arm hug while pressing his face on her stomach. "You're thin."

"You're thin too." Lady Noire commented in turn. "If the wish is like monkey's paw then us wishing for a six pack will cause either two individuals losing theirs or us waking up from surgery."

"Pft." Misterbug smiled and Lady Noire laughed at her own what-if scenario.

"Let's promise to talk to each other before making a wish." Lady Noire looked down as Misterbug looked up at her face. "That okay, bug?"

"Yes..." Misterbug agreed, staring up at emeralds overpowering everything else. _No. Really._ Misterbug said in awe. "Your eyes are so shiny."

"Let me _reflect_ on your answer-ack!" Lady Noire joked, but Misterbug pinched her cheek while speaking. "Hey! You know it's funny!"

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers don't really know what they want.
> 
> Adrien is rich and innocent so his wish might be regarding his relationships.
> 
> Marinette is loved and passionate to her hobbies, she doesn't need the wish so her wish isn't geared on herself but for other's happiness.


End file.
